


Beloved

by Error401



Series: Set Phasers to Stun [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Betazoid Seokjin, Captain Namjoon, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, disgustingly in love namjin, lieutenant hoseok, long-suffering captain junmyeon, mysterious taehyung, no star trek knowledge required, platonic vmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error401/pseuds/Error401
Summary: Hoseok jumped, spinning on his heel to face Taehyung, who was leaning his shoulder against the wall behind him.The young ensign’s eyes were smoldering strangely, his brow furrowed so intensely that his eyebrows nearly met in the middle. Hoseok’s eyes flitted to the blue stains coating Taehyung’s fingertips, heart dropping into his stomach.“What?” Hoseok whispered.“They were taken by an Orion crew. Pirates,” Taehyung grimaced, shaking his hand to flick the blood off. “They’re going to put them up for sale. I couldn’t get the green man to disclose where. Maybe the fear made him forget,” Taehyung said, lips protruding in a pout. “I’ll try again later.”Hoseok’s mouth dropped open. “Ensign Kim, torture is not permitted by the Federation!” he hissed.“Torture?” Taehyung’s mouth quirked. “I did no such thing, sir."





	

Captain Kim Namjoon of the Starship Ganghan couldn’t help but feel a large swell of pride rise in his chest as he looked out over his crewmen enjoying themselves. He honestly believed he had been gifted with the best crew in the fleet, and they could stand head to head even with the most elite of officers. It was good timing to resupply at the small waystation, to let some of the excess energy out instead of being cramped up all the time.

“Getting a little mushy over here by yourself, Namjoon,” Commander Seokjin grinned lazily, claiming the chair across from Namjoon at his small table. “I could feel it all the way across the room. This is why I can’t leave you alone.”

“Is that the only reason?” Namjoon quirked an eyebrow, immensely enjoying that he could still make the emotionally controlled Kim Seokjin blush.  

“Yes, well,” Seokjin floundered, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle in his uniform. “It’s not my fault your emotions are so loud.”

“I thought that’s what you liked about me,” Namjoon said, putting a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “Remember, we were in our dorm room, and you were lying next to me under the sheets, and you turned to me and said—“

“Yah,” Seokjin flushed even deeper.

“Have you been enjoying yourself, _imzadi_?” Namjoon said, reaching a covert hand under the table to rest comfortingly on Seokjin’s thigh.

“It’s nice to have positive emotions floating around,” Seokjin smiled beatifically, resting his hand over Namjoon’s. “But it is more intense when everyone is together like this. I suppose I don’t mind it. It’s a strangely pleasant headache. Much like someone else I know.”

Namjoon chuckled. “You better be referring to Yoongi and not your darling captain.”

“A Min Yoongi headache is anything but pleasant,” Seokjin corrected. “He’s been antsy all night, like he can’t wait to get back to the ship. He’s not even trying to have fun, the misanthrope.” Seokjin paused for a moment, lips pursing in thought. “Isn’t Jimin on duty tonight?”

“Is he? Ah, that’s right, I remember…he volunteered to stay, didn’t he?” Namjoon mused. Reaching out to tap the communicator on his chest. “Captain Kim to Ensign Park,” he said.

“I read you, sir,” Jimin said quickly, sounding nervously breathless. The young ensign seemed nervous about most everything, and Namjoon was hoping he would soon comfortably grow out of it.

“Everything okay on Ganghan?” Namjoon asked, huffing as Seokjin entwined their fingers together. “I’m sorry you can’t be here with the rest of us—“ he was cut off by a yell and the slam of fingers against piano keys.

“It’s alright, Captain,” Jimin said sincerely. “I’m off duty tomorrow, and…and I have plans to meet with a friend from the Jihye. We were roommates at the academy.”

“Is that so?” Namjoon said. “Well, then, I’ll leave you to your work, Ensign. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, Captain,” Jimin said, closing the link.

“Such a sweet boy,” Jin sighed, resting his head in his free hand. “He has the…I suppose purest would be the right word...he has the purest energy I’ve ever felt, like he’s never done a bad thing in his life.”

“I’m sure he’s done at least a few bad things,” Namjoon smiled. “Even the best of us can’t help it sometimes.”

“Yes, well Jimin and you, my darling captain, are two very different people,” Jin said. “Ah, it doesn’t matter. I’ll never be able to put it into words, and I know how you feel about me ‘invading’ your thoughts.”

“I think it’s a reasonable feeling,” Namjoon muttered.

“Well, I think it’s a stupid human insecurity that you should get over,” Jin muttered back.

“Seokjin,” Namjoon sighed, squeezing his fingers. “You, of all people, know that it’s not that easy for me.”

“And you, of all people, know that I would never betray your trust,” Seokjin said sincerely. Seokjin’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment Namjoon thought the expression was meant for him, before he realized that Seokjin was focusing on something else entirely.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Namjoon questioned intently.

Seokjin maintained his serious expression for another few moments before exhaling, relaxing his tensed muscles. “We have company, Captain.”

Namjoon turned in his seat to watch the entrance to the grand room, which was suddenly flooded with more Starfleet uniforms than belonged to his ship. He pulled his hand from Seokjin’s and steepled both of them on the table. “The Jihye?” Namjoon deduced. “I wasn’t expecting them until tomorrow.”

“Captain Junmyeon is feeling a bit worn,” Seokjin said, amused, as Namjoon spotted the shorter man running his hand through his hair, shoulders bent like he was carrying the weight of the world. For a man who was normally impeccably groomed, it was clear that something was on his mind.

“Namjoon,” Junmyeon greeted warmly when he spotted them. “Commander Seokjin, always a pleasure to see your face.”

“Careful, Captain, or I’ll start to think you only like me for my good looks,” Seokjin winked.

Junmyeon laughed heartily. “No, of course not, I also enjoy your warm personality. Much better than Namjoon, here.”

“Yah,” Namjoon complained, reaching behind him to another table and pulling a chair over for Junmyeon. “Please, join us,” Namjoon offered.

Junmyeon slumped into the chair gratefully, rolling his shoulders as though his muscles were stiff. “Ah, Namjoon, my kids are causing so much trouble nowadays.”

“Oh?” Seokjin said curiously. “Your new kids or your old ones?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon groaned. “They hate each other.”

“Isn’t Yixing your counselor? Has he not been able to resolve these problems?” Seokjin said.

“Even Betazoid abilities haven’t been able to calm the tension,” Junmyeon sighed. “I’ve tried teamwork exercises on the holodeck, running them ragged, even keeping them as far apart as possible to avoid conflict. And still, they manage to start fights with each other.”

“Hmm,” Seokjin said. “Have you considered that the source may be a…different kind of tension?”

“Seokjin, don’t put ideas in his head,” Namjoon smirked.

“If I did, he would think they were his own,” Seokjin said softly, smiling innocently.

“Captain!” a cheery voice cried, and Namjoon found it amusing to watch Junmyeon’s face morph into a brief panic before resigning itself to its fate. “Captain Myunnie!”

Namjoon choked at the title, patting at his chest to make himself breathe again.

“Yes, Ensign Kim?” Junmyeon sighed.

The boy approached them with a wide, boxy smile, eyes narrowed to slits. He was handsome by Earth standards, as well as tall, muscles straining the arms of his uniform and tanned skin glowing healthily. His forehead was marked with a single vertical indentation in its center, with several horizontal ridges branching off of it. “Captain,” the boy said sheepishly, practically vibrating as he attempted to keep himself still. He offered a salute to Namjoon when he caught sight of the pins on his lapel, quickly returning his attention back to Junmyeon. “I forgot to ask permission to be off ship tomorrow. May I, sir?”

“Off ship? For what? To cause me more anxiety?” Junmyeon said sternly.

The boy gasped, eyes widening comically. “Me? Anxiety? Of course not, Captain, I just have plans to meet with my Jimin.”

“Your…what?” Junmyeon asked, voice deadpan.  

“I believe he is referring to my Ensign Park Jimin,” Namjoon said, smiling softly. “He is one of my new engineers.”

“Is your Ensign Park as much trouble as this one?” Junmyeon said, long-suffering. “He’s already almost been eaten twice. _Twice_!”

“Jimin is an angel!” Taehyung protested, sounding offended. “Sir,” he added as an afterthought.

“That, I can confirm,” Seokjin said, smiling kindly at Taehyung.

“Then how can he possibly be friends with you?” Junmyeon huffed.

“Probably for the same reason,” Namjoon said sagely.

“Oh!” Taehyung gasped suddenly. “Is Jiminnie here? Is he here?” he said frantically, eyes combing the crowd.

“No, Ensign, he stayed on the ship tonight,” Namjoon said.

“Oh,” Taehyung said, shoulders drooping.

“But I think I could overlook it if you wanted to drop by a bit early. Jimin’s been looking forward to seeing his friend again. That is, if it’s alright with your captain.”

Taehyung immediately turned desperate eyes on Junmyeon, clasping his hands together.

Junmyeon sighed. “On one condition,” he said sternly. “Ensign Park Chanyeol’s ears are to stop turning blue.”

“Hypothetically,” Taehyung said, “I’ll talk to someone about that, sir.”

Namjoon chuckled as he spotted Lieutenant Jung Hoseok in his peripheral vision. “Lieutenant Jung!” he called, waving him over.

“Yes, Captain?” Hoseok said breathlessly. “Something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Namjoon said, “I was just hoping you could do me the favor of escorting Ensign Kim to visit Jimin on Ganghan.”

Hoseok blinked. “Of course, sir. No problem.”

“Ensign Kim, please follow Lieutenant Jung Hoseok,” Namjoon directed.

“And don’t you dare cause trouble!” Junmyeon added.

“Yes, sir!” Taehyung announced stiffly, but his expression soon melted into a goofy grin. “Let’s go!” he said, latching onto a startled Hoseok’s arm.

“He turned someone’s ears blue?” Seokjin giggled. “How creative.”

“Believe me, those ears didn’t need any more standing out,” Junmyeon muttered. “Between Kim Taehyung and Kim Jongdae, I’m surprised my ship is still in one piece.”

“I’m sure Yifan is taking it well,” Namjoon snorted.

“Homicide is imminent,” Junmyeon sighed.

 

//////////////////////

 

Taehyung felt as though his insides were caught in an engine, bunched and jumbled and pulverized with energy and excitement. He’d missed Jimin so much, so much, so much.

His heart was broken when they’d been assigned to different posts, despite the knowledge that such a thing was a possibility. He’d been distracting himself with stupid pranks and constant exercise to avoid thinking about it. In his defense, he hadn’t been the one to actually dye Chanyeol’s ears blue, that was all Baekhyun. But…he and Jongdae did come up with the idea.

He didn’t mind serving on the Jihye. He got to meet all kinds of new people and make new friends. Everyone was nice, and there were people his own age to spend time with. Captain Myunnie yelled at him a lot, but Taehyung knew it was just because he cared.

He probably did get almost eaten more often than the typical communications officer.

“Lieutenant Hoseok?” Taehyung said suddenly, squeezing Hoseok’s arm.

“Y-yeah?” the man said, flushing. Maybe Taehyung was too close. He often forgot that Earthlings cared about things like that. He was a cute Earthling, though, with fluffy brown hair and pouty lips and kind eyes.

“Has my Jimin been doing okay? People have been treating him well?” Taehyung asked, as they walked through the halls of the station to the docking bay.

Hoseok offered him a half-smile, eyes softening. “People love the kid. Especially after he basically saved Lieutenant Commander Min’s life.”

“He did? My Jimin did?” Taehyung wondered. “Wait, saving lives…he’s just supposed to be in engineering!”

“Well, things happen,” Hoseok shrugged.

“Not to Jimin, they don’t!” Taehyung insisted. “I could only stand the thought of him being away because he was supposed to be safe on the engineering deck.”

“The Captain wanted to get to know him better, so we went down for an away mission,” Hoseok explained. “The planet was supposed to abandoned, but we were attacked all of a sudden…” he trailed off, eyes distant. “Anyway, Ensign Park pushed Yoongi out of the way of a blade and got hurt instead.”

Taehyung gasped. “He never told me…”

“He probably just didn’t want you to worry,” Hoseok said.

“That sounds like him,” Taehyung sighed.

“So, ugh, how do you know each other?” Hoseok asked.

“We were roommates and official best friends at the Academy,” Taehyung hummed, leaning against Hoseok as he stumbled over his own feet but recovered quickly.

“You seem…umm…close,” Hoseok said delicately, as they stepped into the turbolift.

“The closest that people can be without sharing blood or the same body,” Taehyung nodded.

“So…are you guys…together?” Hoseok wondered.

“Well, not right now, obviously,” Taehyung said, tilting his head in confusion. “I’m together with you. He’s on your ship. Your captain just said so.”

“Ah,” Hoseok said, blinking. “That wasn’t what I meant, but…never mind.”

“Wah,” Taehyung said, stepping out of the lift and skipping over to press his face against the large viewing windows of Docking Bay 5. “I love space,” he said simply.

Hoseok huffed, smiling at Taehyung’s childish glee. “I would hope so, considering you enlisted for space service.”

“Well, to be honest, anything was better than staying on Acamar III,” Taehyung sighed. “After the Borg came…things never really were the same again. People came back, but...it wasn’t home. It was more like living in a memory graveyard.”

Hoseok swallowed, pushing down the instinctual spike of fear that was provoked at the mere mention of the Borg, an augmented race that was determined to assimilate or destroy every species in the universe. “You’re _too_ honest,” Hoseok said, almost in disbelief.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Taehyung said contritely. “I apologize, then. Captain Myu—Junmyeon told me that I should speak less and think more. Though, really, I like being balanced, and that’s an unfair and unreasonable demand.”

Hoseok entered the boarding code for the Ganghan, watching the ship with a little pride as the airlock decompressed.

They stepped onto the ship in silence, Taehyung’s eyes flitting around as though absorbing as much information as he could. When the doors to the boarding chamber opened, Taehyung stilled. He paused, frowning. “Something isn’t right.”

“What?” Hoseok said incredulously. “What are you talking about? You’ve been here three seconds.”

“Just…trust me,” Taehyung said seriously. “Something is wrong here. Contact your captain. Tell him he needs to come back to his ship.”

“I’m not going to do that unless you start making sense,” Hoseok said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taehyung’s jaw clenched as he tapped his own combadge, “Ensign Kim Taehyung to Captain Junmyeon.”

“What is it?” Junmyeon responded immediately.

“Tell Captain Namjoon that there’s something wrong with his ship, and that he should bring assistance immediately. I’m going ahead with Lieutenant Jung to investigate,” Taehyung said seriously.

Silence for a moment. “Is this another one of your ‘feelings,’ Taehyung?”

“Yes, sir,” Taehyung confirmed. “A bad one.”

“Alright. I’ll let him know. Be careful.”

Taehyung pulled his phaser from its holster, eyes dark. “Lieutenant Jung, you should draw your weapon, as well, sir.”

“Lieutenant?” Namjoon’s voice filtered loudly from Hoseok’s combadge, and he jumped at the unexpected noise.

“Y-yes, Captain?” Hoseok responded, quickly tapping his badge.

“The transporter room isn’t responding. Neither is anyone else. I’m gathering everyone who’s still sober, and we’re heading your way. I need you to go with Ensign Kim and tell me if there’s any sign of what’s happened. The second you spot any kind of threat, you report to me and then lay low and wait for backup. Understood?”

Hoseok swallowed. “Yes, Captain.”

“Where to first?” Taehyung asked, phaser at the ready.

Sometimes Hoseok hated that he was higher up the chain of command, but that was just his cowardly side talking. “Security…” Hoseok said, thoughts racing. “If for no other reason than to be able to monitor the whole ship in a single place.”

“Yes, sir,” Taehyung nodded sharply. It was like he was a completely different person from the airy kid who’d latched onto Hoseok’s arm.

Hoseok led the way because he knew where they were going, and he couldn’t tell if he was finally experiencing what Taehyung had felt or if it was just the fear getting to him, but something did indeed feel wrong. Normally, the chatter of crewmen at their stations was loud enough to carry over the constant hum of the ship’s instruments. But there was nothing, only silence.

“Too quiet,” Taehyung said softly.

Hoseok nodded, holding his phaser a little tighter. “But what could—I mean, we’re docked at a Federation-friendly station. What could possibly have happened under our noses?”

“A lot of bad things can happen right in front of your face,” Taehyung mused.

“Not with Captain Namjoon around,” Hoseok said quietly.

Taehyung’s nostrils flared, eyes widening. “That’s good, then,” he shrugged. “Because if something happened to Jimin on his watch, he would have to answer to me.”

Hoseok felt goosebumps pimple his arms as Taehyung smiled widely, looking the picture of innocence again.

“Come on, sir. We have to figure out what’s going on.”

 

/////////////////////

 

“This doesn’t make any sense, Seokjin,” Namjoon muttered, running a hand frantically through his hair. “Why are none of them answering?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Seokjin said, standing from his seat and clapping his hands loudly together. When eyes began to turn towards him, he sent out a delicate wave of urgency to wash through their minds. One man below turned sharply towards him, and Seokjin recognized him as another Betazoid, who could tell what he was doing. “Is that Yixing?” Seokjin asked Junmyeon. The second captain nodded.

When Seokjin had captured the attention of the floor, Junmyeon whistled loudly, and loud voices simmered down to muttering.

“Ganghan,” Namjoon said, voice filled with authority. “I need you all to report to your immediate supervisor and check in with them. Security team, up here with me.”

“I’ll grab some of my own to help,” Junmyeon said, quickly scaling the stairs and speaking with Yixing, whose eyes widened.

“Captain?” The highest ranking security officer present was standing unsteadily in front of Namjoon, cheeks flushed from drinking.

“Something may have happened on the Ganghan. Send me your ten best people. Best sober people,” Namjoon amended.

“Yes, sir,” the man nodded, sobering and moving to do as he ordered.

Seokjin moved to stand next to Namjoon, resting his hand lightly on Namjoon’s arm. “You must be calm for them,” Seokjin said lowly. “It’s like a raging storm in there.”

Namjoon closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “I know, _imzadi_.” He pulled Seokjin’s hand into both of his own, pressing his lips to the back of Seokjin’s palm and then releasing it. “I did not expect a threat to be so close to us.”

“I did not sense anything amiss,” Seokjin said. “It could very well be nothing.”

“It is never nothing,” Namjoon sighed.

“Whatever it is, I will be by your side,” Seokjin said softly. “Have faith in yourself, and you will see everyone through the darkness.”

“Junmyeon,” Namjoon called to get his attention. “What did you mean when you were talking to your man about his _feeling_?”

“Ensign Kim Taehyung is remarkably in tune with the world around him,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t explain it any more than that. When something happens, he knows immediately. When something is wrong, it’s like he can sense it. He isn’t empathic, like Commander Seokjin or Yixing are, but he…well, frankly, he’s never been wrong. Not once.”

“How bad is a bad feeling?” Namjoon asked warily.

Junmyeon frowned. “You ever been almost eaten by a sandworm?”

 

 

//////////////////

 

 

Hoseok peered into the archway of the security office, combing the blinking screens and keys for anything out of place. Nothing moved inside, so Hoseok took a careful step forward, Taehyung following behind.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on?” Hoseok muttered. “There should be at least three people on duty. And Jungkook…Jungkook would never go without a fight.” Coming around the side of a desk, Hoseok’s foot caught on something large lying on the ground. He looked down only to scream and jump backwards. “Holy avocado!” Hoseok said breathlessly.

“Are you alright, sir?” Taehyung asked, and only then did Hoseok realize he’d jumped into the ensign’s arms. Taehyung was staring down at him, eyes dark and deep, handsome face smeared with concern. He really was very handsome. “What’s an avocado?”

“Fine,” Hoseok coughed, pushing quickly away from Taehyung as he hurried to hide his face. “But what the hell,” he repeated, eyeing the unconscious Orion. The large green man’s arms and feet were bound with standard issue cuffs, a slice across the temple that Hoseok could see. Moving further around the desk, Hoseok finally saw the signs of a struggle, a few pieces of equipment smashed to pieces. There were also two more unconscious Orions, smeared with bluish blood.

Hoseok quickly looked at the security monitors, flipping through all of the cameras but unable to spot another soul.

“You should report this to your captain,” Taehyung said, voice taking on a strange tone. “Outside, so they don’t wake up.”

“Alright,” Hoseok agreed uneasily. He stepped through the arch and into the hallway, tapping his combadge. “Lieutenant Hoseok to Captain.”

“Lieutenant, report,” Namjoon said, voice low.

“Ensign Kim and I have discovered three unconscious Orion males in the security office. The whole thing is empty, sir, like everyone just vanished into thin air. Security monitors show no one else on the ship. Crew or otherwise.”

“What do you mean vanished? People don’t just vanish. I’m sending in the security team,” Namjoon said. “They’ll do a sweep. You two stay put and watch the Orions.”

“I understand, sir. We’ll remain in the security office.”

“I’ll be there soon with Commander Seokjin and Captain Junmyeon.”

The link was cut, and Hoseok sighed, rubbing at his forehead. The reality of the situation still hadn’t set in yet.

“They were taken.”

Hoseok jumped, spinning on his heel to face Taehyung, who was leaning his shoulder against the wall behind him.

The young ensign’s eyes were smoldering strangely, his brow furrowed so intensely that his eyebrows nearly met in the middle. Hoseok’s eyes flitted to the blue stains coating Taehyung’s fingertips, heart dropping into his stomach.

“What?” Hoseok whispered.

“They were taken by an Orion crew. Pirates,” Taehyung grimaced, shaking his hand to flick the blood off. “They’re going to put them up for sale. I couldn’t get the green man to disclose where. Maybe the fear made him forget,” Taehyung said, lips protruding in a pout. “I’ll try again later.”

Hoseok’s mouth dropped open. “Ensign Kim, torture is not permitted by the Federation!” he hissed.

“Torture?” Taehyung’s mouth quirked. “I did no such thing, sir. I merely treated injuries.”

Hoseok quickly pushed past Taehyung to find that the ensign was true to his word. The Orions were now bandaged up, still unconscious. Hoseok turned to stare at Taehyung. “What…then how did you…?”

“These meanie greenies have my Jimin,” Taehyung frowned, gnawing at his bottom lip. “We have to leave soon and follow them. If something happens to Jimin, I don’t think I could bear it.”

Hoseok didn’t know what to say to that, so he remained silent, waiting for the captain to arrive.

“Lieutenant!” Namjoon called as soon as he rounded the corner. His eyes flew to the unconscious Orions, and then back to Hoseok. “Anything else to report?”

“Ensign Kim says the crew were kidnapped by pirates to be sold,” Hoseok muttered. “Don’t ask me how he knows, because I’ve got no clue.”

“Is that true, Taehyung?” Captain Junmyeon questioned.

“They’ve got your people, sir,” Taehyung looked at Namjoon. “They’ve got Jimin.”

“But how can you know something that detailed? Did one of these men tell you?” Namjoon asked seriously.

“Orions don’t talk when captured,” Seokjin said, frowning. “They try to kill themselves. It’s how they’re trained.”

“Then how does the ensign know?” Namjoon growled, glancing at Junmyeon.

“Don’t look at _me_ , this is why I said he’s trouble,” Junmyeon sighed.

“We’re wasting time!” Taehyung said impatiently. “For every second you stand here, that is a second more that your crew is in danger. Is that what you want?”

“You have the cheek to try and give me orders on my ship?” Namjoon growled, temple pulsing.

“I saw it in their dreams, Captain,” Taehyung said, visibly fighting to remain calm as he pointed to the Orions. “They showed me. They can’t lie to me when I look inside.”

Namjoon sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Junmyeon, can his word be trusted?”

“I don’t think he would lie about this,” Junmyeon said.

“Seokjin?” Namjoon questioned.

“I sense nothing but truth,” Seokjin said carefully.

Namjoon nodded curtly. “Alright. Commander, Lieutenant, get everyone on board and to a station. Junmyeon—“

“We’ll follow you,” he nodded, glancing to the side at a shorter man who’d followed him onboard. “Commander Minseok, report all this to base,” his eyes flicked to Taehyung, “except the stuff about the dreams.”

“May I speak to Ensign Kim alone?” Namjoon said.

“I’ll be outside,” Junmyeon agreed. “Good luck with that.”

Namjoon eyed Taehyung with a critical gaze. “What are you, really?”

“Ensign Kim Taehyung,” Taehyung said, tilting his head to the side. “Acamarian.”

“How do you know such things?” Namjoon pressed.

“I’ve never known the reason for why I could do some of the things I do,” Taehyung shrugged. “When I want something, things happen to make it so.”

“That is a highly unsatisfying answer, Kim Taehyung,” Namjoon frowned.

“Captain Kim Namjoon,” Taehyung said softly. “The Orions have my friend, and I am not happy about that. In fact, I am _very_ angry about it. I need you to get him back for me, because I do not have a ship to follow him on my own in time. In any event, he is your responsibility. He is your charge.” He paused, flexing his fingers in front of him as he considered his words. “Captain, I can be a very useful asset. Despite my penchant for getting eaten, you have already seen that I can do interesting things. But I can also be a terrible pain,” Taehyung said, voice dropping.

“Is that a threat?” Namjoon narrowed his eyes.

“It is a promise. That if you help me find and take care of Jimin, you will have my loyalty and my…ability. If you do not find him, you will have something else entirely.” Taehyung offered Namjoon a salute, stepping into the hallway to follow after his own captain.

Seokjin hurried back into the security office, pressing his hand against Namjoon’s wildly thumping heart. “Joon, what’s wrong? What is it?”

Namjoon let out a bitter laugh, bringing his hands in front of him and blanching at the slight tremor. “That…is one dangerous kid.”

“Then we have to tell Junmyeon that—“

“No,” Namjoon said, shaking his head with a sigh. “He is dangerous, but he is right. We must find my men.” He pulled Seokjin to his chest, wrapping his arms around Seokjin’s broad shoulders. “He is dangerous because he loves deeply. I cannot say that I don’t understand him. If you were taken from me, I would be the same way. I would be worse, _imzadi_.”

“Sometimes I regret teaching you that word,” Seokjin said worriedly, trying to send out soothing emotions, but not enough that Namjoon would notice. He tried to pull away, but Namjoon clutched him tighter.

“Just a few more minutes,” Namjoon said. “While everyone returns, just a few more minutes.”

“As you say, Captain,” Seokjin said softly, reaching a hand up to rest against Namjoon's neck. “What else is a beloved for?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> freebullets.tumblr.com


End file.
